1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a grinding machine with a grinding means for machining a workpiece surface which can be moved in a direction of conveyance relative to the grinding means and is arranged in a machining plane, wherein the grinding means has a large number of grinding heads with grinding elements rotating about a respective shaft, and the grinding heads can be moved by means of an endlessly revolving transporting means in a grinding region by deflection about deflection rollers via rectilinear portions in a grinding region at an angle to the direction of conveyance.
2. Background of the Invention
Grinding machines of this type are known. EP 1 541 285 A1 discloses grinding tools which are attached to a respective carriage and are drawn by a revolving chain along a guide rail. The grinding tools consist for example of plate grinders, which are rotationally driven as a result of the fact that the guide rail is toothed in its configuration and a gear-wheel is made to rotate on a vertical shaft of the plate grinder as a result of the movement of the grinding tool in interaction with the guide rail. The rotational speed of the plate grinder is thus dependent on the speed at which the plate grinder is drawn by the chain. In an alternative embodiment, each plate grinder has its own motor drive. In this case, the grinding tools can also be configured as roll grinders, the orientation of which in relation to the direction of conveyance of the workpiece may differ.
WO 2005/056234 A1 discloses a grinding machine comprising a plurality of grinding heads which are fastened to a revolving chain. The grinding heads are plate grinders which machine the workpiece surface with an end-face surface. The grinding machine requires a drive motor for the transport chain and drive motors for each grinding element. The possibility of driving the grinding elements at a rotational speed which is independent of the speed of transportation of the grinding heads thus requires high drive motor costs.